


Stenbrough

by Briannaall



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Comfort, Gay, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaall/pseuds/Briannaall
Summary: Stanleys been acting strange since the encounter with Pennywise. Bill is determined to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Stenbrough

After that summer Stan has been acting very strange. He's been distancing himself. He's being snappy and argumentative. Bill was the first to notice this, it highly worried him. Stan was usually quiet but he was still extremely kind and loving. Today Bill decided he was gonna go get Stan to go out. Bill arrived at Stanley's house, knocking on the door to his surprise Stan opened the door. "Oh, hey bill. This is unexpected. What's up?" Stan says with a light and faked smile. "Put your sh-shoes on Stan, we are going out." Bill said sternly. "Wait wh-" before Stan could finish Bill interrupted him, "Come on." He said.

As they were walking towards the park Stan seemed tense so Bill asked "hey Stan has something been bugging you?" Stan looked taken aback. "No Bill, I'm fine." He said looking down. Bill, of course, didn't believe him, but he didn't want to push. So he dropped it, for now. After a while of silence Bill grabbed Stan's hand, giggling as he ran towards the lake. Stan chuckled trying to keep up. "Bill, slow down." He said between laughs. When they got down to the water Bill sat down patting the spot next to him. Stan joined him.

"S-Stanley?" Bill said quietly sitting next to his friend. Stan glanced over to Bill humming in response. "Can y-you please tell m-me what's wrong." He asked cautiously. Stan was silent for a while. "I get nightmares. The clown comes back, he tells me to do bad things." Stan says, sounding almost ashamed. "W-what does he say, Stanley?" Bill asked, placing his hand on Stanley's shoulder. He looked away not saying anything. Bill waited, soon realizing Stan's shoulders shaking. "Hey, hey. Come here." Bill said, gently pulling Stan into his arms. Stan cried into his chest. "He tells me I'm worthless and that I should just kill myself. I know it's just a nightmare but it seems so real. Bill I'm scared." He said, tears streaming down his face. "Before I say anything, does he say anything else?" Bill asked gently, rubbing his back. "He always tells me that you and the others would be happier if I was gone." Bill looked shocked.

"You know that's not true, right?" Bill asked looking in Stan's eyes. Stan looked away not saying anything. Bill gently grabbed his chin tilting his head up. "Stan, I love you, with all my heart. Please never let anything the clown says get to you.." Bill said, carrying a gentle, loving look. "Don't say things you don't mean please." Stan said sadly. "What part do you think I don't mean?" Bill asked. "When you said you love me. You don't love me. You might care but love is a really strong word." Stan said pain lacing his voice. "Stanley, I would not say something i didn't mean. And before you say anything, no I don't mean platonically. I love you, Stanley Uris. More then anything or anyone on this planet. And I know for a fact that me as well as the others would miss you greatly if you died. So please don't leave." Bill said tears starting to cloud his eyes. Stan looked shocked. "You, you love me?" Stan asked flustered. "Uh y-yea. I do." Bill replied stammering realizing what he said. Stan reached up to hold Bills face in his hands, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. He leaned up and placed a gentle yet loving kiss on Bills lips. As he pulled away Bill grabbed his face and kissed him. The kiss lasted a few minutes but felt like an eternity. They both pulled away out of breath. "Wow.." was all Stan could say. Bill chuckled gently. "Stan make me a promise. When you get those thoughts you'll tell me. Please." Bill asked still a little dazed. "I promise, as long as you promise to never leave me." Stan replied. Bill chucked "I promise. I love you, Stanley Uris." "I love you too, William Denbrough." Stan said with a gentle smile hugging him with no intention to let go anytime soon.


End file.
